


Nick and Casey

by JustDrinkTea



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, F/M, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustDrinkTea/pseuds/JustDrinkTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey is an eager, bubbly young lass. Nick is her near polar opposite. But you know what they say about attraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nick and Casey

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. Plot bunny attack. Unbeta'd as usual, so I apologize for any obvious mistakes or anything!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

A young girl holds onto her father’s hand, looking around eagerly at all the other kids and their parents. Her short hair is wavy as always, and she’s wearing her favorite blue dress as well as a purple-striped scarf. 

“Casey, are you sure you don’t want me to go in with you?” her dad asks. He, like a couple of the other parents, is an obvious first-timer. It’s his baby’s first day of kindergarten and he’s taking it a lot harder than she is.

“Yeah, daddy!” she says, not even glancing his way. “You can go now!”

Her attention is trained on the other kids running around the classroom. Her father smiles, she’s already a social butterfly. It almost breaks his heart. Already she’s ready to go off on her own. 

He almost feels himself choking up. “You have your lunch in your backpack?”

“Uh-huh.” She’s getting annoyed and her tone doesn’t hide it. But she glances back up at him and smiles sweetly. “Bye, dad.”

Before Mr. Egbert can break into dramatic tears, the girl has given him a quick hug and ran off to hang up her backpack on one of the many hooks, not even glancing back to her father.

She runs over to where the other kids of her class have already sat on the carpeted floor and plops down. The teacher is busy assuring the parents their kids are in for a fun day so the children are all talking and messing around with each other.

Happily, the girl looks around, trying to find someone she thinks she wants to talk to. A boy across the room catches her eye. He has red hair and freckles, most of which are covered by his sunglasses. He looks cute, she decides. She scrambles to her feet and runs over to him.

“Hello!” she says, folding her hands behind her back and rocking back and forth on her heels.

The boy glances up at her, quirking an eyebrow. “Yo.”

“Why’re you wearing sunglasses inside?”

“Why are you wearing a scarf in the summer?”

She sits down in front of him. “My dad gave it to me. It’s my favorite.” 

“Well my dad gave these to me. I never take them off,” he responded matter-of-factly.

The girl smiled. “I like you. My name is Casey. What’s your’s?”

The boy is silent for about half a moment. “Nick.”

Casey grins and sticks out her hand. The other looks at it funny, so she explains. “My daddy says that you should always shake people’s hands when you first meet.”

“My dad just says you shouldn’t annoy people when you first meet them.” Regardless, though, he takes her hand and shakes it. And keeps shaking it. “So how long do we do this for?”

“I don’t know!” Casey admits. “But I guess we can stop now.”

Before they could continue on with another conversation, a very frazzled teacher gathered all her students in a circle so they could all introduce themselves. Like many teachers, the first day was a difficult one for Ms. Harley; not too many parents were very eager to let their precious angels off into the new world of public schooling.

The rest of the day went on without much incident- Casey tagged along with Nick through most of the activities and almost fell asleep on his shoulder during storytime (but he poked her in the side and then she woke up). By the time school got out, the two had gained a new friend. Casey spent the entire car ride home jabbering on and on about her strange new acquaintance and how he never takes off his sunglasses and isn’t that weird daddy? 

Throughout the school year, Nick loosened up a little around the chipper young lass and learned to respond to her with answers that were longer than five words. In fact, some may say that he spoke a little too much after a while. Not that Casey minded.

They remained friends even after the school year ended.

Their bond grew stronger during a week in August. Mr. Egbert was going away on business so Nick’s dad offered up his apartment for the young girl. After many phone calls and much begging, Casey’s father was reluctant to let his little girl to stay over at his house, but that’s where she ended up nonetheless, clutching her Hello Kitty overnight bag excitedly, scarf still wrapped around her neck.

“Hi Mr. Strider!” she said brightly when a tall man opened up the door to the apartment for her. He looked a lot like Nick, she noticed, but his hair was less red and more blond like hers.

Casey decided she liked the ginger hair better.

“Sup, kid?” he responded, corner of his mouth raised in amusement. “Watcha waiting for? Come on in.” He gestured with a sweep of his hand. “Welcome to Casa de Strider.”

Casey stepped in, her nose wrinkling a bit as she did. “Your apartment’s a mess, Mr. Strider.”

The man chuckled a bit. “Dave. Call me that. Mr. Strider makes me sound old. And I’m not very good at cleaning.”

“Maybe I could teach you.”

Dave leaned down so he was closer to her. “Yeah, why don’t you do that? That’d be great, little missy.”

Casey grinned. “So where’s Nick?” she asked.

“In his room.” He pointed to the left. “Just down that hallway there.” 

“Can I go in there?” she whispered.

Dave smirked and whispered back to her. “You don’t need to ask me.”

Casey took that as a yes. “Thanks, Mr. Dave!” she called as she rounded the corner, bag forgotten by the door.

“Hey, just Dave!” he called back.

The girl didn’t pay him much attention, and just went straight to what she assumed to be Nick’s room. Politely, she knocked on the door a light five times. She counted. She heard a voice respond to the knocking and she assumed it said something along the lines of ‘come in’.

Carefully, Casey opened the door a crack and peeked her head through. “Hiya, Ni- woah.” 

Nick’s room was a mess, too, but that wasn’t what first caught her eye. How could the huge fort in the center of the room not go unnoticed? It looked like it used half the sheets and blankets in the apartment to be made. It was tied to one of the bed posts on one side, and a swivel chair at a computer desk on the other.

And it was probably the coolest thing Casey had ever seen.

“Nick, that’s so cool! How long did it take you to make? Is there lotsa room inside?”

A smirk played at the boy’s lips, a rare sight indeed. “Thanks. Been working on it all day cause dad has crappy sheets and they don’t tie good. But there’s enough room for both of us to have our own side. That way I don’t get cooties from you when we sleep.”

“Nick, I don’t have cooties.”

“Sure you do. All girls have ‘em. And if I’m too close to you for too long, then I’ll get ‘em. And then I’ll be a girly guy.”

“But I don’t! I took a shower this morning. I even washed behind my ears.” She was very proud of yourself.

“What about in between your toes?” An eyebrow shot up from behind the black shades.

Casey nodded. “All ten.”

“Well then I guess you’re okay. For now. But if I get cooties and turn all girly, then it’s all your fault.”

“You won’t. I promise.”

She could feel his uncertain stare from behind his glasses. “Pinky swear?” he said, holding out his little finger to her.

She smiled and linked hers with his. “Pinky swear.”

They fell asleep with Casey using Nick’s stomach as a pillow that night.

**Author's Note:**

> TO BE CONTINUED??


End file.
